Tonight's Entertainment Catwoman X Zatana
by alexiaNBC
Summary: In an effort to retrieve a stolen artifact, Catwoman crosses paths with Zatanna... but the evil magician has plans for the feisty thief


As the moon hovered over the cold streets of Gotham City, a lone thief ran across the ledges of the towering buildings of the metropolis. Clad in her tight leather catsuit, infrared goggles and high heels, Catwoman skowered the rooftops of the city. She was in search of the artifact that was stolen from the museum, a golden Egyptian cat statuette that she wanted for herself. Using the steel claws in her gloves to scale the buildings, she used the information she gathered from the burglary to pinpoint the most likely target: Zatana. Her magical abilities and cunning prowess made her the most prominent suspect. Eventually, she arrived at the old theatre complex where the magician used to practice her magic. Climbing up the side of the building, she used her claws to unscrew the ventilation screen and began crawling through the duct.

She crawled slowly through the duct, careful not to make any noise, and wormed her way to the shaft overlooking the main theater chamber. She looked through the screen and saw the cat statuette sitting on the podium of the stage. "Seems too easy", she thought to herself, "Obviously a trap". She put on her thermal goggles and scanned the entire room for any traps, lasers or guards that happened to be there, but found nothing. "Strange", she thought but decided that she needed to act fast. Unscrewing the vent, she pulled it up into the ductwork then attached her climbing rope and pulley to the end of the duct. Clamping the other end to her suit, she peeked her head from the duct as a last minute check then slowly lowered herself down to the podium. Just as she was about to grab hold of the artifact, the pulley suddenly jammed leaving Catwoman hanging in the air. "What th-", she thought but was greeted by clapping. "Bravo, little Kitty", came a female voice from the theater balcony. Before she could react, ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped around her arms and legs holding her in place. From out of the shadows, Zatana emerged wearing her her busty white shirt unbuttoned at the top to show her cleavage, black coat with coattails and miniskirt, white gloves, and black nylons covering her luscious long legs. Sporting her black top hat, she wiggled her hips as she walked down the audience chamber and onto the stage. "It's been a while, my little Kitty", Zatana smiled evilly. "We not really best friends", Catwoman said in an unamused tone, "I'm sorry but I didn't pay for the show". "I wouldn't bother struggling, Selina", Zatana smirked, "I think you should relax and enjoy the show". "What do you mean", the young Catwoman asked. "Let's just say, when I made you confess about your love for the old Bat, I wasn't planning on stealing him", the female magician smirked rubbing her index finger along Selina's chin.

Pulling out her magic wand, Zatana waved it around in a circle sending up sparkles of magic. "Seen it", Catwoman rolled her eyes. Zatana then smirked as she pressed the tip of the wand against the zipper of Selina's catsuit and saw it unzip. Selina blushed heavily as cleavage peeked out from the confines of her suit. "What are you doing", the shocked Catwoman said with fear. "It's all part of the act", Zatana smirked as she waved her wand again, pressed it against Catwoman's suit and saw it dissapear, leaving a topless Catwoman with only her black underwear, gloves and high heels on. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time", the evil magician smiled looking up and down Catwoman's half naked body admiring her busty breasts. "Nice, but I prefer someone who asks me out on a date before getting to Second, or in your case, third base", Selina said clamly despite the clear red blush on her cheeks. The magician only smiled as conjured up several white gloves floating in the air before vanishing behind the worried thief. Selina suddenly gasped as the white gloves began rubbing, stroking and groping her entire body. "N-No... st-st-stop", Catwoman moaned slightly as two hands groped and squeezed her breasts while the smooth fingers tweaked and pinched her tender nipples. The remaining gloves roamed around her entire body; rubbing her bottom, stroking the smooth skin of Selina's thighs, rubbing her sides and curves, and one deviously going under her underwear and stroking her womanhood. Catwoman could do nothing but moan and squirm as the magic gloves rubbed and stroked every sensitive part of her body while a wicked Zatana watched from the side. "Oh how I've longed to see this moment", Zatana said wickedly, "our favorite thief fallen victim to my magic".

Selina continued moaning as the hands continued stroking her whole body for an additional ten minutes before Zatana stepped in. "Lovely but I know a better way to spice up the evening", she said as she waved her wand. She then said a few incomprehensible words under her breath as she aimed the wand at the Catwoman's busty chest. At once, Catwoman looked helplessly as her breasts expanded slightly until they were size D's. Once the hands began stroking her breasts again, she was strucked by a feeling of intense ecstasy she had not felt to this time. "My magic not only enhances your cute little breasts, it makes them nice and sensitive to my magic", Zatana smirked as she placed a kiss along Catwoman's neck. She then waved her wand and made the gloves vanish leaving Selina exhausted from the pleasure she had been subjected to. "I think I should get a piece of this action", Zatana remarked as she began unbuttoning her white shirt. Instantly, Zatana's size D breasts poured out from her outfit as she walked in fronto of the blushing Catwoman. Wrapping her arms around her victim, the magician pressed her huge breasts against Selina's making the two of them moan with ecstasy. Zatana smirked as she moved her body up and down so that her breasts rubbed and squeezed Selina's with their nipples tweaking against each other. Catwoman made no attempts to struggle. She couldn't help loving this pleasure as her breasts were being carressed by Zatana's warm, soft yet firm chest. Zatana was loving this feeling as well as she wiggled her busty chest against the poor young thief's breasts. This continued for over an hour before Zatana pulled away making Selina whimper slightly.

"And now for the grand finale", Zatana announced to the empty theater then turned to Selina, who gulped waiting to see what she was planning next. The magician then extended her index finger out and waved it in a circle as the tip sparkled with magic. Like lightning, Selina was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure as her body became hot. She realized what the magician was doing: she was using magic to stimulate her clit. But Selina didn't care, all she could do was moan and gasp with delight as she demanded more. Zatana stood in front of her cntinuing to wiggle her finger in the air watching with delight as Catwoman's panties grew wet. This continued for another three minutes before Zatana whispered into Selina's ear, "And now, my little kitty, when I snap my fingers, you will have the most wild orgasm you ever experienced and will not stop until I stop wiggling my index finger." Catwoman shook her head as her cheeks glowed a bright red and she panted from the widl ecstasy she was experiencing. Using her other hand, Zatana smiled as she snapped her fingers. Instantly, Catwoman moaned and screamed as she orgasmed but Zatana didn't stop wiggling her index finger for over ten minutes. When she finally did, Catwoman laid exhausted, sweating and pating from the endless waves of pleasure she had experienced.

The next morning, Selina awoke in her apartment extremely tired from the events from last night. Her catsuit was strewn on the floor while she laid in bed nude. She then looked over to her table and saw a card with Zatana's handwriting saying, "If you loved the show, come again to the matinee". Selina smiled slightly to herself but crumpled the note up as she got dressed.


End file.
